If Clocks Could Talk 2
by Risa1
Summary: The clock in the Halliwell manor is back and as irritable as ever. Its idle musings as it waits for the repairman again...


If Clocks Could Talk 2

By Risa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Charmed – this is purely for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: Unimaginative title, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else. If you've any ideas, suggest them to me. :-) I actually wrote this sequel quite a while ago, but never got around posting it. Hopefully you will enjoy this as much the first one! This takes place sometime after Brain Drain but before Charmed and Dangerous. Basically, the whole thing about Cole and the Source hasn't happened yet. This is also for Sam, who pointed out that I didn't mention Paige in the first one, so here it is. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I just _don't believe this!_

Here I am, lying broken on the floor _again! Barely a day after I return home from the shop. How unlucky can a clock get?_

It wouldn't have been so bad since I'm used to getting broken by now but the demon that crashed into me just _had to be a foul-smelling one. This just takes the cake. I've a good mind to just stay broken._

What gets me is that the three of them haven't noticed by now that I'm not exactly a normal clock. I've recovered from some damage that no clock could survive. Credit is given to the _repairman, not me. With all the injury that I have recovered from, I just wish a little credit would go where it's due._

So anyway, since I'm lying here with nothing to do, I _suppose I could tell you a little more about being a clock here. _

I'll just like to go on the record as saying that I'm only doing this out of extreme boredom and a need to forget my frustration. Otherwise you think I'll be here telling stories?

So you think that I'm being bad-tempered and edgy? Well, _you try getting broken twice in a week and see how __you like it. _

Anyway, I suppose one of my favourite owners was Patsy Halliwell, during the early 1900s. She had a knack with getting in touch with spirits. She was probably the only one to ever know that I was more than an old clock. She used to love sitting in front of me with her palm touching the glass and listen to my stories. Her parents thought she was imagining things but it didn't matter to them. For as long as Patsy believed that I was telling her stories, she would just sit there for hours without getting into any mischief. 

And the trouble that Patsy could get into… It gives this three a run for their money.

What? You tell me that you want to hear about this generation of Halliwells and not some ghost from the past? Then you should have said so earlier, my dear. If you don't specify what you want to hear I could tell you anything from the long time that I've spent with this family.

Paige is the newest addition to the family. The last time I saw her was when she was a small baby – red, tiny and noisy, as most babies are. The noise that babies make could make my glass crack. Has done so on one or two occasions.

I just couldn't take the noise. _You can wince. I couldn't possibly do that, could I? _

I've never seen her again since then. She's grown up quite well, though she's still somewhat of a stranger to me. I suppose it has to do with the fact that I've never watched her grow up as I have for most of this family. Watching her grow up would have been interesting though – a story for the books. She is most definitely a Halliwell however – she's got the mark of one. Including the disposition to get into trouble.

I must say though, her taste in furniture is _terrible. That chair… I still shudder when I think about it. Hey, I'm an old clock – I'm used to elegance and delicate tastes. Not something gaudy like that. I was so glad when Piper blew it up. Couldn't have done it better myself._

As for the eldest, Piper, I've told you about her before, I think. Freezing powers aside, I'm fond of her. Although I do wish she wouldn't get so agitated all the time. She's the most family-oriented of the three. I suppose that's why she's the worrier of the family. She's gone through quite a lot since Prue passed on, but she's healing. Slowly but surely.

And rather noisily too.

Ah, Piper's husband Leo. Watching the two of them was like watching a re-make of Patty and her whitelighter Sam with a happy ending. There's something about this family that draws them to the idea of forbidden love. I think it's the rebels in them. Being the witches that they are, they aren't given a lot of room for rebellion. He's been sweet to have around and has fixed me up on a couple of occasions too, when I was just injured slightly.

However, he is still unaware about my awareness and abilities. Rather unobservant of him I think. But I suppose having to keep an eye on these three and his other charges while dealing with the Elders keeps him busy enough as it is, so why would he notice an old sentient clock?

And the now middle child, the now-reformed ex-troublemaker Phoebe. She's grown up a lot. Piper has matured quite a bit but the change in maturity is most striking in Phoebe. She is as strong-willed and as independent as they come, but I'm proud of her, as I am of all the girls I've watched grow up.

Her fashion sense though is _a little too much for an old and conservative clock like me._

Despite what her sisters might feel, I have grown rather fond of that half-demon Cole Turner. Anyone who protects my girls gets my vote. Plus he's an interesting character to observe. I've always liked studying shades of grey. Her sisters wouldn't agree with me on this, but I think it was good for Phoebe that she met him – their relationship helped her to grow up quite a bit. 

I was extremely tempted to make a face at him when he was staring at me while searching for the thing he called a chameleon. Yes, my idea and your idea of making a face are _quite different. I was thinking of something along the lines of moving the hands of my face round and round quite rapidly._

Of course, he might have thrown one of those energy balls at me. I might not have been able to recover from the damage that _that would cause, magic or no magic._

Although, I suspect that he just _might be able to hear me. I had that uncomfortable feeling that he was listening to me when he was staring at my face and examining me. _

Then, of course, he _had to ask Piper to freeze the room. I wasn't __too happy with him about that. Really wished I had made that face at him then._

As it is, I made sure that I rang louder than usual when I unfroze.

Ah! Here comes the repairman. He looks exasperated – wouldn't blame him. This round of repairs is _really going to cost them if the look on his face is anything to go by. Oh well. I think they're used to it by now._

*~Finis~*


End file.
